Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga
Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga is a 2010 American animated fantasy adventure film produced by DJW Studios and directed by Damen Walker and Adam Shankman. Based on the Nintendo role-playing video game Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga, it is the studio's first film to be based on a video game, as well as its first film to be released on a November date since 2002's One Lost Elmer. Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released in theaters on November 19, 2010 by 20th Century Fox. Despite its mixed critical reception, it proved to be a success at the box office, earning over $362 million on its $49 million budget. Plot : Further information: Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Coming soon! Voice cast *Charles Martinet as Mario / Luigi *John C. Reilly as Bowser *Hynden Walch as Princess Peach *Bill Hader as Toad *Tom Kane as Toadsworth *Rupert Everett as Prince Peasley *Julie Walters as Lady Lima *Pam Ferris as Queen Bean *Kathy Bates as Cackletta *Dee Bradley Baker as Fawful / Popple Additional Voices * Stephen Apostolina * Kirk Baily * Rajia Baroudi * Susan Boyajian * June Christopher * David Cowgill * Moosie Drier * Elisa Gabrielli * Johnny Gidcomb * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Luisa Leschin * Susan Leslie * Hope Levy * Jonathan Nichols * Devika Parikh * Ashley Peldon * Al Rodrigo * Justin Shenkarow * Mark Sussman * Pepper Sweeney * Shane Sweet * Byron Thames * Ruth Zalduondo * Dave Zyler Marketing Trailers * The first teaser trailer for the film was released on December 18, 2009, alongside Avatar. * The second teaser trailer was released on February 17, 2010, and was shown before films such as Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Lightning Thief, Computeropolis 3, and Sea-Life. * The first theatrical trailer was released on June 16, 2010, and was shown before films such as Toy Story 3, Despicable Me, and Ramona and Beezus. * The second theatrical trailer was released on September 14, 2010. Taglines Coming soon! Home media Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga was released on Blu-ray and DVD on March 15, 2011. More coming soon! Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response On Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds a 60% approval rating based on 100 reviews, with an average rating of 5.4/10. The website's critical consensus is, "Like most big-screen adaptations of video games, The Superstar Saga doesn't amount to much in storytelling. But it works otherwise as a sheeny, energetic holiday trip to the world that made the game so adventurous and fun." Soundtrack Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga is the soundtrack to the film of the same name, and was released on November 19, 2010 via Atlantic Records. Track listing All tracks except the first three composed by Henry Jackman. #Super Mario Bros. Ska Theme - Reel Big Fish #Jump - Perfume #Brothers in Action - Zia Bhucker #Prologue #Onboard the Koopa Cruiser #Mustard of Doom #Peasley's Intro #The Plumbing #Off to Chucklehuck Woods #Beanstar Presentation #Mutant School #Beautiful Oho Oasis #New Hands #Cackletta's Soul #Princess Peach #Hermie's Holiday #Luigi's Captured #Castle Attack #To the Castle #Falling Kingdom #The Strategy #Spirit of Evil #I Am Bowser Gallery Coming soon! Trivia *This was the first DJW Studios film to be distributed by 20th Century Fox. Category:Films Category:Co-produced films Category:Films distributed by 20th Century Fox Category:Films based on video games Category:2010 Category:2010s Category:Super Mario Bros.: The Superstar Saga